dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim Do Hoon (Productor)
Perfil thumb|300px *'Nombre: '''Kim Don Hoon / 김도훈 *Profesion: productor, compositor, letrista *Agencia: Rainbow Bridge World Lista de Composiciones, Produciones, Letras 2001 *1000 YEARS para Jang hye jin Arreglos 2002 *Still para Wheesung Arreglo 2003 *Whit Me para Wheesung Arreglo *I AM MISSING YOU para Wheesung Arreglo *SET ME FREE para Wheesung Arreglo 2004 *3,5,7,9 para Dear Hanna Arreglo *Corea New School para Wheesung Arreglo *DEAR MY FRIEND para Wheesung Arreglo *OUTRO para Wheesung Musica *Fall in love with someone para Wheesung Arreglos *Incurable Disease para Wheesung Arreglo *Escape para Wheesung Arreglo 2005 *Sin and Punishment para SG Wannabe *Bye Bye Bye para Monday Kiz Letra *For The Bloom pata Gummy Arreglo *3WEOL 31IL para SoulStar Arreglo *GOOD-BYE LUV para Wheesung Arreglo *Why Am I para Wheesung Arreglo *Walking on the sky para Wheesung Arreglo 2009 *Marshmallow para IU Musica *8282 para Davichi Musica *I Hope para F.T Island Letra *Don’t Forget para Baek Ji Young *Dropping the Tears para K.Will Musica *1 Drop per second para K.Will Arreglo *Will You Marry Me? para Lee Seung Gi letra *Let's Break Up para Lee Seung Gi letra *Tears Keep Flowing and Flowing Musica *Love..That Cruel Disease para wheesung Letra 2010 *Time, Please Stop para Davichi Musica *I Can't Love You or Say Goodbye para Davichi Musica, Arreglos *Love, Love, Love para F.T Island Letra *Beautiful para BEAST musica 2011 *I'm a Loner para CNBLUE Arreglos *Hello Hello para F.T Island Letra *My Heart Beats para K.Will ft IU, Joon musica *서울사람들 para Busker Busker Musica *Heartsore Story para Wheesung Musica *They Are Coming para Wheesung Musica 2012 *I Need U para K.Will letra, musica *I Hate Myself para K.Wiil y arreglo *Please don’t para K.Will Musica *Elvis para AOA Musica *Masterpiece Of You para Wheesung Musica, Arreglos *I Will Show You para Ailee Letra *WOW para BTOB Musica, Arreglos *I Only Know Love para BTOB Musica, Arreglos *Severely para F.T Island Musica *I Wish para F.T Island Musica *Have dont’ have para Dal Shabet *I Wonder If You Hurt Like Me para 2AM Musica, Arreglos *Illa, Illa para Juniel Musica *2HOT para G.NA Arreglos *BEAUTIFUL DAY para G.NA Arreglos *GREEN LIGHT para G.NA Musica, Arreglos *I'll Get Lost, You Go Your Way para G.NA Arreglos *Love virus para BTOB y U Sung-eun Musica *Hey you para CNBLUE Musica, Arreglos 2013 *Lonely para Hyolyn Musica *Tonight para Hyolyn Letra *Stalker para para Hyolyn Letra *MOYA para AOA Arreglos *Stupid in Love para Soyou y Mad Clown Musica, Arreglos *love blossom para K.Will arreglo *CONFUSED para AOA Letra *Fly para Geeks Musica *HOW ARE YOU para Geeks Musica *WE ARE para Geeks Musica *I ALREADY KNOW para PHANTOM Arreglos *NEW ERA para PHANTOM Arreglos *LIKE CHO YONG PIL para PHANTOM Musica, Arreglos 2014 *Some para Soyuo y Junggigo ft Lil Boi Letra *Dont Be Happy para Mamamoo y Bumkey Arreglos *Peppermint Chocolate para Mamamoo, Wheensung ft K.Will Musica *Don't Touch Me para Ailee Musica *But I Love U para SISTAR Musica *Best Man para Wheesung Musica *NIGHT AND DAY para Wheesung Musica *SKY HIGH para PHANTOM Musica, Arreglos *Heehee Ha He ho para Mamamoo y Geeks Musica, Arreglos *Hello para Mamamoo Arreglos *Mr.Ambiguos para Mamamoo Arreglos *Piano Man para Mamamoo Musica *Gentleman para Mamamoo Musica *SPECIAL LOVE para Wheesung y Arreglos *Without You para Mad Clown arreglo, letra *The Space Between para So You & Kwon Soon Il & Park Yong In Arreglos *Coffee Tea para Solar, Eddy Kim Arreglos 2015 *Um Oh Ah Yeh para Mamamoo Musica *Freakin Shoes para Mamamoo Musica *Growing para K.Will musica *Fire para Mad Clown arreglo *Flame para ChoA Musica *IS YOU para Geeks Musica *Leon on Me para Soyou y Kwon Jung Yeol arreglo *COACH ME (FT. Joo Heon) para SAN E y Hyolyn musica *Only Longing Grows para Solar Arreglos 2016 *I Miss You para Mamamoo Musica *Recipe para Mamamoo Arreglos *My Hometown para Mamamoo Musica, Arreglos *You're the Best para Mamamoo Musica, Arreglos *Words Don't Come Easy para Mamamoo musica *Taller Than You para Mamamoo Musica, Arreglos *In My Dreams para Solar Arreglos *CRAZY BOY para AOA Musica *Blood, Sweat & Tears para BTS Letra *I Love Too para Mamamoo Musica *Decalcomanie para Mamamoo Musica, Arreglos *Memory para Mamamoo Musica 2017 *Aze Gag para Mamamoo Musica, Arreglos *Yes, I am para Mamamoo Musica, Arreglos *DOUBLE TROUBLE COUPLE para Mamamoo Arreglos *A Person Who Gives Happiness para Solar Arreglos *Alone People para Solar Arreglos 2018 *Starry Night para Mamamoo Musica, Arreglos *Star Wind Flower Sun para Mamamoo Musica, Arreglos *Rainy Season para Mamamoo Musica *Egotistic para Mamamoo Musica, Arreglos *Sleep in the Car para Mamamoo Musica *Dangerous Girl para MIXNINE y Musica *Bingle Bangle para AOA Musica *From Autumn to Winter para Mamamoo Musica, Arreglos *Wind Flower para Mamamoo Musica, Arreglos *Hello para Mamamoo (solar solo) Arreglos *No more drama para Mamamoo Musica, Arreglos 2019 *Twit para Hwasa Musica, Arreglos *Gogobebe para Mamamoo Musica, Arreglos *Waggy para Mamamoo Musica, Arreglos *Twilight para ONEUS Musica, Arreglos *Love me para ONEWE Arreglos *LIT para ONEUS Musica, Arreglos *Destiny para Mamamoo Musica, Arreglos *HIP Musica, Arreglos Curiosidades *Es un conocido Hitmaker *Utilizo sus años de experiencia para formar a Mamamoo . Premios *'2014 MelOn Music Awards''' - "Lyricist of the Year" por Some *'2015 Gaon Chart KPop Awards '- "Lyricist of the Year" por Some *'2018 Soribada Best K-Music Awards -' Best Producer Categoría:Rainbow Bridge World Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KLetrista